When Another Midnight
by hbomba
Summary: Bo and Lauren reconnect after the events of the first few episodes of season 5.


Title: When Another Midnight

Author: hbomba

Rating: M

Summary: Bo and Lauren reconnect after the events of the first few episodes of season 5.

A/N: I wrote this before 5x05 so no mention of Valkubus. This is a Doccubus fic (as usual) dedicated to the Doccubus Army.

* * *

><p>"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you.'" -Erich Fromm<p>

* * *

><p>Her phone rang at three a.m. for the fourth night in a row. Lauren sighed and rolled over, reaching for her cell phone on the nightstand. She checked the caller ID: Private. "Shit," she grumbled, running a hand through her hair. She could hear breathing when she answered it and took a shot in the dark. "Bo, is that you?" Lauren sat up in bed. "Are you hurt? Bo, please talk to me."<p>

The line went dead.

Lauren flopped onto her back and let out a growl of frustration. She hadn't spoken to Bo in a week, before that there was sporadic contact. With Kenzi gone, Bo had Tamsin to keep her company and Lauren would be lying if she said she didn't feel replaced to some extent but Lauren was loyal and she knew that Bo needed Tamsin, especially after losing Kenzi twice. What Lauren wasn't sure about was if Bo needed her.

Sitting up abruptly, Lauren dressed in a hurry, choosing jeans and a sweater before grabbing her coat and car keys.

* * *

><p>"It's Wednesday, do you really have to keep calling her?" Tamsin asked, annoyed.<p>

Bo looked at the phone in her hand. "It's complicated," Bo defended.

"I know, I know. You _love _Lauren. Maybe you should quit the heavy breathing routine and, I don't know, say hello."

"Fine," Bo said. "I'm calling her again. And this time I'm gonna talk to her." Bo dialed her phone number and waited. When it began to ring, the phone sounded like it was in the same room. Bo straightened from her seat on the sofa and turned her head slowly. Lauren stood in the entryway clearly waiting to pick her moment to reveal herself when her phone did it for her. Bo ended the call and stood up, setting her phone on the coffee table as she walked by it. Lauren took a few steps toward her. They were lovers lost. Something had changed Bo in Hel and she was only beginning to understand where the doubts and uncertainty asked her to redefine her relationships.

Tamsin stood and, unable to interrupt the heady stares, said goodnight more so she didn't have to watch their reunion than actually giving them privacy. Lauren still stood by the doorway.

"Come in, come in," Bo urged her.

Lauren cleared her throat. "I can't stay…" She started. "I was just so worried about you, Bo. I had to come see that you were okay."

"I'm okay," Bo reassured. "But what's your rush?"

Lauren was in self-preservation mode. There would be no recovery from a broken heart if Bo was the one to break it now, so she had pulled away, too. As if to say, i_t's not important to me, if it's not important to you. _

Bo leaned forward and claimed one of Lauren's hands with her own. She tugged on it until Lauren met her gaze, taking an unsteady step forward as Bo led her to the sofa.

Lauren's eyes searched the new and improved clubhouse. Fresh paint on the walls, no more slats on the windows and curtains, even. Lauren had suggested much of the improvements some time ago, even offering to help but something, as always, got in the way of those plans. "I like what you've done with the place." Lauren smiled, trying to be positive despite the hurt of being left out.

"Thanks," Bo said. "Aren't you going to ask me why I called?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd tell me but since you mentioned it, what's going on, Bo?"

The smile faded from Bo's cheeks before being replaced by an expression of doubt. "I missed you."

It hit her like a truckload of bricks, solidly right in the chest. "What does that even mean?"

"It means, I've missed you."

"I know that's what you think it means, but I've always made myself available to you, Bo, so missing me seems kind of ridiculous." She stood.

"Lauren," Bo sighed. "When Kenzi left-"

"She left all of us, Bo." She walked to her coat and slipped into it. "That kind of thing is supposed to draw people together not tear relationships apart." She turned then and walked out the front door.

"Shit," Bo grumbled, standing brusquely and following her out of the clubhouse. "Lauren," she called after her. Outside, it had started to rain, Lauren was only a few steps ahead of her so when she got into her car, Bo planted her hands on the hood and waited to be lit up by the headlights in a most dramatic fashion. The rain pelted her face, flattened her hair, and soaked her clothes, but when Lauren turned over the engine it was worth it for Lauren's wide-eyed stare.

Lauren threw open the car door. "Go inside, Bo!" She called.

"Not unless you come with me," Bo said evenly.

When Bo ignored her warnings, Lauren shut the car off and climbed out, slamming her door hastily. "What is it? What's the problem?" She crossed her arms, standing in front of Bo, who had straightened and now sat on the hood of her car.

"I can't lose you." She looked at her hands.

"Then stop shutting me out." Lauren was fearless tonight. She had ruminated about their relationship for as long as Bo had, if not longer, and she was ready to take Lauren's Last Stand.

"Please, just come inside with me and we can sort this out."

Lauren checked her watch. "I'm on the early shift at the clinic," she said. "I can't stay long." She looked at Bo pointedly. "I mean it."

"Not sure if I like what you're implying, Doctor." Bo tested the waters and when the corner of Lauren's mouth quirked, Bo knew they weren't a lost cause. She guided Lauren back up the stairs, through the mud room and into the clubhouse once again. Bo took her soaking jacket from her shoulders and hung it by the fireplace where she built a fire. She wandered off momentarily before returning with a stack of blankets a few minutes later. It took some coaxing but Bo managed to get Lauren to join her in front of the fire to warm up. Bo was wrapped in blankets, the chill finally setting in and Lauren leaned against the wingback chair with a blanket over her lap as well. The fire crackled, its warmth hitting them in waves.

"I'm sorry," Bo said finally. "For everything."

Lauren nodded. "What's going on with you, Bo?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not understanding the problem here."

"You're human."

And it came spiraling back to Kenzi once again. "Suddenly, that's a problem for you?" Lauren asked, confused.

"I want to grow old with you, Lauren, but that's never gonna happen. It's something we can't keep ignoring."

"So, what? Call it off, pretend it never meant anything, and you turn your back on humans?"

"I would never…" Bo's expression grew serious. "I want to be with you, Lauren."

"We tried that and it didn't work out." There was pain in her voice as she remembered every moment of their time together in a burst.

"Going to Hel changed me. I looked into the darkness and saw my reflection, and when I felt my father's cold hand on my throat, I knew he would never stop haunting me. I just wanted to protect you from getting involved." Bo shrugged off her blanket and Lauren's heart leapt into her throat as she crawled the short distance between them.

Bo loomed over Lauren, leaning into her space, she kissed her mouth softly. When she pulled away Lauren kept her eyes closed, savoring the kiss that still wet her lips. "Bo," she whispered, opening her eyes at last. Bo stayed there, inches from Lauren, too humbled to kiss her again and too scared to pull away.

The fire crackled and popped filling the silence. "I know it's crazy, but we should do this," she said quietly.

Lauren brought her hand to the back of Bo's neck. She leaned their foreheads together and sighed, a soft groan escaping her in frustration. All roads led to Bo, and as much as she wanted to say no, to deny herself another day with Bo on principle, she couldn't. She couldn't, because she would always be hopelessly in love with Bo.

A shrill ringing interrupted her thoughts. It was awkward the way she extricated herself from under Bo to retrieve her cell phone from her jacket. "Doctor Lewis," she answered.

Bo leaned back on her elbows and watched as Lauren had a conversation where only half the words were known to Bo. She sighed. Clambering to her feet, she walked to the fireplace, stoking the fire with a poker. She watched as Lauren hugged her side from her station in front of the mantle. Bo wavered, standing a few paces from her. She wrapped her in an embrace from behind, her a hand laying flat on her stomach, another pulling her hair aside, as her mouth pressed against Lauren's neck.

Lauren grimaced with effort as she tried to maintain her conversation. "You know what, I'll be there soon. We can talk about this then." Her eyes closed as Bo kissed down her neck to Lauren's shoulder. "Goodbye." She ended the call and let her phone fall to the floor. Bo turned her in her arms and with an impulsivity all Bo's own she claimed Lauren's mouth. It was a delicate, yet powerful kiss and Lauren was awash in the possibilities of a life together. All rational thought told her that a life with Bo was impractical and dangerous but the love they shared was a wrecking ball in and of itself. Lauren brought her hands to Bo's face, cupping her cheeks as she pulled away. "I have to go."

Bo's expression dropped. "Lauren…" Her hands squeezed Lauren's hips. "Please don't go."

Lauren felt the pain in Bo's request, the loneliness and abandonment. "Hey," she said, her eyes bright. "I just have to go to the clinic and I'll try to slip out early. I'll be back here before you've started your day."

Bo was staring at her with purpose now, blue eyes and all. She kissed Lauren again, this time a thin wisp of desperation muddled the passion Bo felt. "Don't go," she whispered between kisses. She tugged at Lauren's sweater. "Stay with me." Bo was masterful, the way she managed to undress her in front of the fire so casually and lay them down in a mess of blankets.

"Bo…" She protested half-heartedly as Bo nibbled at the nape of her neck.

"Hmm?" She said, not deterred from her course.

Lauren sat up. "I'm going to be late."

"How much time do we have?" Bo's breath was in her ear. Lauren's eyes drifted shut.

She swallowed. "An hour- but I have to get ready…"

Bo's head sunk to the spot between Lauren's shoulder and her neck and kissed it delicately. "I can work with that." Her voice was husky with desire.

Her eyes opened. "Bo, as much as I want to, I can't. This is really important."

She kissed behind Lauren's ear and then bit her earlobe. Bo lifted her head. "And this isn't?"

Lauren sighed. "I'll come back after lunch. I promise." Lauren pulled her jeans on and buttoned them, reaching for her sweater as she slipped away from Bo.

Bo sat back on her heels, slightly dejected. As Lauren pulled her sweater over her head, Bo watched her body move, which didn't help her cause. The purposeful way that Lauren moved was always a turn on. She was always three steps ahead of her next destination and while Bo found it challenging, even exhausting, to keep up sometimes, it was refreshing because Bo was the opposite. She played life fast and loose. And today was a prime example.

Lauren moved around, lifting her cell phone from the floor and her jacket from beside the fire before slipping into it. She pocketed the phone and looked to Bo. "I'll come back, I promise."

Bo nodded solemnly. "I'll be here."

Lauren sighed and stood in front of Bo. She leaned down, pressing a palm to her cheek and smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

><p>"TamTam." She dusted around her roommate. "You know I love a good cereal binge as much as the next girl, but do you think you'll be wrapping this one up soon? Tamsin slurped her third bowl of Lucky Charms. "Lauren said-"<p>

"I got it!" Tamsin groused. "Don't worry, I don't wanna be here for VaginaCon 2015 any more than you want me to be. Now get that feather duster out of my face before I torch it." She swung at the duster in Bo's hand.

"Easy, Tammy," Bo teased

The outside door opened with a creak and Bo motioned to Tamsin to eat faster. Lauren entered the clubhouse with an armload of research. "I didn't want to leave it in the car," she said in lieu of a greeting. She looked up and was surprised to see Tamsin sitting at the table.

"Um," she gulped milk from her bowl before dropping it on the table half-full and standing. "Hope you brought your all access pass," she mumbled and hoofed it up the stairs.

"Get out of here, you cereal killer, you." Bo smiled awkwardly.

"That was strange," Lauren reflected.

"She's, ah..." Bo tried to come up with a fitting excuse, but abandoned that thought and waved it off. "I don't know anymore…"

She set the research on the counter and turned to Bo. "Hi." She smiled, approaching Bo carefully.

"Hey," Bo said. "Is everything okay at the clinic?"

Lauren nodded in the affirmative and smiled. She was glowing. A luminescent beauty that could not be muted by the daily grind. How is it that she could work a shift at the clinic after getting no sleep the night before and still look that good? Lauren slipped out of her jacket and collapsed onto the sofa with a groan. Bo smiled. Moments like these filled Bo's heart up with their honesty. There was a certain satisfaction to knowing another person's sounds and she knew Lauren's. Did she ever.

Bo cleared her throat. "Are you hungry?" Bo wavered in the kitchen. It was not as if she had anything to offer her, but Bo was turning over a new leaf.

Lauren looked over the back of the sofa at Bo. She smiled at Bo's effort. "Come sit with me."

Bo drew in a deep breath and swallowed her heart, which had lodged in her throat when Lauren beckoned her closer. Sitting beside Lauren was both the hardest and the easiest thing to do. She was comfortable, she smelled incredible, and the sexual energy crackled between them. This was heaven and hell all rolled into one. Hell, because she wanted nothing more than to touch her and she knew she had no right, but the inclination and drive to ensnare Lauren was wildly out of control and waiting for her to set the boundaries was often a deeply painful experience.

"I've thought a lot about what you said earlier…" Lauren murmured. The bottom fell out of Bo's stomach and she focused on Lauren's mouth as she formed the words that would inevitably let her down. "I want you," she started. "I've always wanted you."

"But…?"

"But things don't always work out like you want and I'm afraid that I would only be in for heartache." Bo nodded. She knew to expect such an answer. "But," Lauren said again. "I'm not one to walk away from a challenge."

Bo smiled. A real, from-the-heart smile. "Now Doctor," Bo said flirtatiously. "If I am a challenge, then you…" Bo kissed her hand. "Are a Rubik's Cube," she joked.

Lauren chuckled and rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "We're hopeless."

She laid a hand on Lauren's thigh and scooted closer to her. "Not always a bad thing," Bo said.

Lauren smirked. "Look at you, Bo Dennis, eternal optimist."

"What can I say, I'm turning over a new leaf every time I turn around."

"That's a lot of leaves," she teased as she smoothed the hair out of Bo's face.

"Tell me about it." Bo smirked and put her feet on the coffee table.

Lauren chewed her lip and appraised Bo's profile intently. She reached out and turned Bo to face her with a finger under her chin. Lauren's eyes were bright; expectant. It had been quite some time since they had last made love and it looked like Lauren was ready to end that drought. She smiled as Lauren leaned in and kissed her softly, insistently and Bo met Lauren's burgeoning want with her own urgent need.

It was a blur, how they ended up upstairs, half-naked and hungry. Bo felt her need surge through her body as she stripped Lauren's panties away. She knelt in front of her at the foot of the bed, and kissed her inner thigh. Lauren sucked in a breath and lifted Bo's head with her hand. Bo stood in front of her and for a moment, time contracted. She moved deliberately, pulling the camisole over Bo's head, taking careful attention to unfasten Bo's pants before sliding them over her hips and leaving them in a puddle on the floor.

They hadn't made love since being reunited at the Dark Ceilidh and Bo didn't even count it in the grand scheme of things. Up against a wall, Lauren's dress flipped up between them as Bo's hand brought about Lauren's release with hot kisses and an excitement that had been brewing for nearly a year. The way they could fall out of touch like that and then come together effortlessly was one of the things that Bo connected to when it came to Lauren. She was low maintenance, something Bo appreciated, despite being vulnerable. But Bo would always fight for Lauren.

Lauren pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her. Painstakingly, she traversed Bo's body with her mouth, planting kisses across every inch. She shook with need, her eyes flashing blue, a predatory stare when Lauren looked up at her. She would always yearn for Lauren.

Bo had never connected emotionally on such a level with anyone before Lauren. And when she was with Lauren it was her all-consuming desire that turned her into a steamroller. Bo loved her endlessly and to say that was something that would ever change, made Bo nauseous. When they were together, Bo lost all sense of time. Her heart swelled in her chest. That is what made sex with Lauren different from the others. There was expression and comfort in her arms. She would always make love to Lauren.

So, with the afternoon sun filtering into the bedroom, spilling onto the floor and across the bed, she made love to Lauren. Bo touched her reverently, like a fragile artifact that would shatter if she held her too tightly. She coveted Lauren's body with her own, covering her. The smooth slide of her skin against Lauren's filled her with a longing unmatched by anything she had ever felt before. Instinct was taking over now and soon Bo would be lost to it.

When she touched Lauren everything made sense. She was her primer, her decryption tool, and her key stone all rolled into one. How one woman could possess such an overpowering grasp on what confounded Bo did make her uneasy but she knew Lauren was an asset unlike any other.

They moved together in perfect sync, and Bo couldn't think any further than the yearning in her bones, her body alive with sensation. Lauren pushed Bo onto her back and climbed atop the Succubus. Bo bit her bottom lip and smiled as Lauren moved over her. It was a familiar tango, the tug and pull between the women, but today Lauren won out as she positioned her fingers between Bo's legs. A caress with her knuckle caused Bo to arch off the bed and Lauren to smile. For a Human to have such a hold on a Fae as powerful as Bo was an achievement in itself, to be able to watch her face as Lauren entered her swiftly must have been intoxicating. One look into Lauren's eyes and Bo knew that was the case.

Bo lifted herself up on her elbows and watched the swivel of Lauren's hips as her fingers pressed deeper. She leveled her gaze on Lauren, watching her bite her own lip, her hips mimicking the tempo of her fingers, moving in concert, her breasts set aglow by the afternoon sunlight. She was a vision, a sight to see, a revelation and Bo was her willing supplicant. Lauren threw a leg over Bo's thigh and pressed hard against her. She covered Bo with her body and she was sure bliss had never felt as good as how she felt right then.

Kissing her was ambrosia, a little slice of heaven and most days Bo did not feel worthy. Today, Bo's gut insisted that it didn't matter. Today, she wanted Lauren. Bo's eyes squeezed shut and her head pressed back against the pillow as her mouth closed on her breast, Lauren's fingers flexing between Bo's legs. She moaned as Lauren kissed her way along Bo's throat, invoking her own name like an ancient spell, cast over her before quieting Bo with another kiss.

There was a burgeoning rhythm now, a push and pull between her legs, silk and honey ran through her fingers and Bo's need was breaking her into pieces. When Lauren disappeared between her legs, Bo tore at her pillowcase. Lauren was seducing her with her mouth, slowly pulling at Bo's strings.

The up and down of Lauren's blonde hair hit her like a passing freight train. She was undone in Lauren's capable hands and continued to be awed by the Doctor's intellectual approach to everything, including her body. Bo's thread was fraying and soon it would break. She arched from the bed and Lauren stayed with her, holding her waist, hovering above the bed momentarily. Even as her hips were still making revolutions, Bo reached for her. The time for pretending she was above being clingy occasionally after an orgasm was gone. Especially since with Lauren it was the rule instead of the exception, but Bo was okay with that, too.

Lauren inched up her body and the fire was reignited. She laid chest to chest with Bo and held her face as she kissed her softly. When her eyes opened they met Lauren's and she saw the flash of blue reflected in her gaze. Lauren smiled. It was her famous half-lidded, quirk of her mouth smile. So subtle was her ability to control Bo without realizing it. Between the geek speak and this deadly, dusky stare Bo didn't stand a chance. And truth be told, she didn't want to. She wanted to be steamrolled by her brilliant mind, covered by her perfect form, and overcome by a kiss as desperate as it was passionate.

She rolled Lauren onto the pillows and smiled down at her. Lauren's arm draped around the back of her neck and lifted herself to kiss Bo again. She trailed a fingertip down Bo's cheek. "You're extraordinary," Lauren said.

Bo smiled and kissed her wrist, enthralled by her scent. "Lauren," Bo whispered just to hear her name. She was pressing herself between Lauren's legs and holding herself above her. Swiftly, she began to move her hips. Lauren gasped as she pushed into her and then pulled away. She pressed against Lauren once again, biting her lip as the warmth flooded her. It was a carefully executed tug-of-war. She kept her eyes open and she watched a phantom expression wash over Lauren's face. Bo could name it, too: Regret. She recognized it so readily because she felt it, too. So much wasted time. Made that much worse by the fact that time was the one thing that would always conspire against them. Bo would live thousands of years, but she just had a paltry few to spend with Lauren. Bo blinked.

Lauren stared up at her. "What is it?" She asked, fingering strands of Bo's hair.

Bo's hips had stilled when her mind had wandered too far down that path. "Nothing." She shook her head. "It's fine."

Lauren pulled Bo down to her mouth and kissed her possessively. Immediately, Bo was alive with desire again. Her body was electric and Lauren was the spark. Her hips ground down against Lauren's who enticed her further with a lengthy moan. Lauren's eyes fluttered shut at the contact and Bo settled into a painstaking rhythm, slowly teasing Lauren with every revolution of her hips. She didn't do it for sport or even for the satisfaction that she could, no, Bo did it for the pure joy she felt as she watched Lauren react. It was exhilarating and she never wanted to stop bringing about those emotions in her.

Slowly but surely, Bo's resolve began to crumble. Lauren was tossing her head, arching her back, and lifting her hips off the bed to meet hers. _It was all so good. _She gripped Lauren's hips and thrust hard against her. Lauren gasped at the sudden onslaught. Rhythm that had once come easily, now pulsed through her body faltering momentarily when her eyes fell over Lauren, writhing beneath her.

She couldn't bear to look away but she felt so good and they fit so well together that she succumbed to it. Bo's eyes slipped shut and she sucked in a breath, her hips still working between Lauren's legs. Her pace quickened, her pressure intensified, and Bo felt the familiar pull of orgasm tugging at her thread again.

Closer. She had to be closer to Lauren. Bo covered her and found Lauren's mouth with her own. She brought her hands to Bo's cheeks and held her lips against hers, gasping when she broke away, only to reclaim Bo's lips after taking a breath. Bo strained, pushing against her roughly now. Nails dug into her back, Lauren's legs wrapped around her waist and Bo was overcome with the beauty of the moment, fragile and raw. It was only a few more strokes before she brought about their climax but it felt like an eternity. Everything slowed down. It was like that old cliché, there was nobody else, just them, and nobody else mattered, not Dyson, not Tamsin or a world full of people. Just them.

Bo stiffened, her hips rocking insistently against Lauren but she held on. She would not surrender. Not until Lauren arched off the bed and called her name. Not until she felt as good as Bo felt right then. And then quite suddenly, Lauren moaned. Her hands groped for any part of Bo they could find and her breath came quickly. Bo leaned back and let the cadence of her hips lead the way to sweet release.

"Bo," she gasped, clutching at her, compelling her to grind against Lauren and when she came, it was something that Bo wanted to preserve for all time. A reference for what it could be and what it should be.

As the body bliss faded, Bo flopped on her back beside Lauren and tried to catch her breath. "Wow," Bo exhaled. She brought a hand to her heart and turned her head to face Lauren, who inhaled sharply. The quiet after orgasm was a special place for Bo. Safe and warm, satisfied despite never being satisfied. And with Lauren, there was an eerie calm surrounding them. In these moments she taught Bo to cherish, to love and above all to own these moments; to take them in and give them a home in her heart.

She moved closer to Lauren, curling around her. Bo kissed her temple and Lauren hummed. "You know," she said, still drunk with sex. "After everything, I thought it would be different."

Bo lifted her head. "Different good or different bad?" She said, suddenly afraid that she was losing her touch.

"Just different. Awkward, maybe. I don't know."

"But it wasn't?" Bo asked, still terrified that she might have lost her mojo again.

Lauren shook her head against the pillow. "No." She leaned down to kiss Bo. "It wasn't." She smiled and stroked Bo's cheek with her finger. "I missed you," Lauren sighed.

In that moment Bo felt so many things but mostly fear. Lauren scared the hell out of her at times and Bo hadn't had time to adjust her expectations accordingly. Then there was the mess of emotion that she called love. Bo loved Lauren and Bo knew there was no questioning if Lauren loved her back because it was obvious in every situation that tested them and some that didn't. But Lauren has always worn her heart on her sleeve, Bo just wished she knew more about what was going on in her head sometimes. Like she could understand even if she tried.

But she would try. "Lauren," Bo measured her words carefully. "We've been here before."

"A few times." Her voice was monotone and Bo couldn't read her with Lauren's back to her.

"How's it going to end this time?" She wondered aloud.

Lauren's hand swept across the sheets in front of her. "You're probably right," she said. "Why bother even trying?"

"I just want us to be clear. Where are we headed?"

Lauren sighed and looked at the ceiling before turning to face Bo. "I don't know if there is a happy ending for us, Bo, but I'm willing to take that journey with you."

Bo draped an arm over Lauren's hip. "Can it really be that easy?"

"If you want it to be." Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair. "I'm here. I've always been here." She kissed Bo tenderly and she tasted sweet, like cotton candy and Bo couldn't get enough of her. A gentle kiss quickly unraveled between. It was moments like this one that she was unable to control the fireworks she felt for her.

Bo broke from the kiss. "Can you stay?" She said, sounding too eager.

Lauren laughed. "Yes." She nodded.

"I just thought they might need you back at the clinic…"

"I'll check my phone." Lauren clambered out of bed and walked gingerly across the cool floor. She reached into her jeans and retrieved her flashing phone. Bo watched as she coolly shut the phone off and dropped it on the nightstand. She didn't check her messages or missed calls, she just climbed back into bed with Bo. "I think you need me more right now," she said, crawling into Bo's embrace.

And Lauren had never been more right.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
